


Your Place or Mine

by lasairfhiona



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry take exception to something Dino says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place or Mine

Dino followed Terry out of the bar only to lose him in the darkness once he got outside. That was until he felt a smack to the head from the shadows.

"What was that for?" he asked turning to see Terry step out of the darkness.

"Life, liberty and the pursuit of clitoris?" 

"Well I couldn't exactly say cock now could I?" Dino countered as he shoved Terry into the wall behind them and claiming Terry's mouth for a punishing kiss. "My lover, who by the way has been too busy to see me the last few months, wouldn't approve," he added when he broke the kiss.

"Work."

"It's always work," Dino interrupted, pushing his groin against Terry's just to hear the Aussie groan as he then slid his leg between Terry's and rubbed it against his cock.

"And now?"

"Definitely cock. More specifically your cock in my ass as soon as we can find a bed," Dino declared, upping the ante by grinding his now hard cock against Terry. 

"What you don't want me to bend you over something in the alley here," Terry drawled, kissing Dino.

"I may be hot for you," Dino said, biting Terry's lip for emphasis, "But I am civilized enough to want a room, a bed and some privacy."

"Barely."

Laughing at Terry's comment and trying not to acknowledge the truth behind it, Dino pulled away before he embarrassed himself by coming in his pants like a pimple faced teenager and asked, "Your place or mine?" as he pulled Terry out of the alley.


End file.
